Chalison
Cali is the pairing between Charles/Charlotte DiLaurentis and Alison DiLaurentis. They are sisters, and met when Alison was born. However, Charlotte was born as Charles DiLaurentis and they met when Alison was born. However, Charles was put into Radley when Alison was a baby so they didn't grow up together. After Charles's transition, she went by the alias CeCe Drake. Alison met CeCe met at Cape May, but didn't know she was her sister at the time. Early History Charlotte DiLaurentis was born as Charles DiLaurentis and assigned male at birth. Charles lived with her father, mother, sister Allison, and brother Jason until she was 5 years old. One day her mother was playing in the garden with Jason and Allison was crying in her crib. She told Allison she would get help and tapped on the window for her mom to hear and come help but she didn't as she was talking to a neighbor in the yard. Charles then took it upon herself to make Allison feel better. She told her she would run her a bath as that always made Charles feel better. Charles took baby Allison to the tub and dropped her in. Charles didn't know what to do as Allison started to drown. Mr. DiLaurentis ran in and saw Alilison in the tub and freaked out on Charles as he thought Charles was trying to intentionally hurt Allison. According to Charlotte, as a child she always asked her mother to buy her dresses but her dad wouldn't let Jessica. Charlotte surmises that her dad sent her to Radley because of her insistence that she was a girl and not a boy, and that he knew that the bathtub incident was an accident but he just used it as an excuse to send her away. Mr. DiLaurentis and Jessica decided to send Charles away to Radley Sanitarium. In Radley, Jessica would visit Charles regularly. Jessica bought Allison a yellow dress for Christmas when Charles was 12 years old. After that for every outfit she bought for Allison she would buy the same one for Charles. On an unknown birthday for Charles, Jessica took both Alison and Jason out of school to attend a second cousins birthday party. However, it wasn't a second cousin but instead Charles's birthday party. The two got along very well. Series |-|Season 3= Single Fright Female They first appear together in a flashback when CeCe was telling a story to Spencer about Paige McCullers and Alison. The flashback shows Alison and CeCe in car waiting for Paige to ride up on her bike. They were talking about how Alison stole paper from Emily's room and wrote Paige a note telling her that Emily is in love with her but ends up being a trap for Paige. Afterwards Alison and CeCe drives off with the letter in Alison's hand. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Emily gets an old notebook of Alison's with a conversation written in it between CeCe and Alison about the Beach Hottie and her visiting Toby Cavanaugh in Juvie confronting him about the A letters she received. Emily ask her about it and it cut to a flashback where CeCe is at The Crab Shack and she sees Alison. She goes over to her and talks to her. Alison reveals that she is 2 weeks pregnant with Beach Hottie's baby. Alison cries and tells CeCe if she tells him, he would kill her. When she asked Alison if she use protection she said not the whole time. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Emily and Jason both find picture of Alison, CeCe and Wilden on his boat, later revealed to be taken by Melissa Hastings. |-|Season 4= Now You See Me, Now You Don't CeCe is revealed to be Red Coat. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York CeCe finds Alison at the Fritzgerald Theater in New York. CeCe tells Alison that needs her help. Alison and CeCe are at a diner. Noel Kahn is with them. Noel hands over to CeCe Alison’s fake passport and ticket along with some money. Alison says that this might be the last time they see each other. CeCe assures her that they’ll find each other again. Alison later tells Emily that CeCe was never Red Coat, and in fact it was CeCe who distracted A, while Alison turned off the saw mill to save Emily in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". Alison also reveals that she repaid CeCe for protecting Emily in Ravenswood by giving CeCe her fake Vivian Darkbloom passport. CeCe is on the run from the police for Darren Wilden's murder. Trivia *Both Ali and Charlotte have blonde hair and blue eyes which shows there resemblance. *While under the name of CeCe, the two met at Cape May. During there time there, Alison had a pregnancy scare. She confided in CeCe, and told her about the beach hottie and board shorts. CeCe then helped her. *Charlotte and Alison were very close friends, and bonded quickly. However, it was pointed out by multiple people that Charlotte was a bad influence on Alison. It was also pointed out how similar they were/are. ** Jason didn't approve of their relationship, he thought that "CeCe" was a terrible influence on Alison. ** In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Jessica DiLaurentis revealed that Charlotte and Alison 'wore' each other's personalities. ** A doctor at Radley described there relationship as "toxic". * Alison and Charlotte were extremely close friends, and had a big sister/little sister bond. Charlotte was a mentor figure for Alison. Charlotte also helped Alison in many ways, and they got into a lot of trouble together. ** Charlotte helped her bully/blackmail Paige. ** When Charlotte was friends with Alison, she dressed up as her sister and admitted herself to Radley under the name Alison DiLaurentis. However, she was released when it was revealed to be a prank. ** Ali got Charlotte kicked out of UPenn at a frat party. * Charlotte was planning to tell Alison the truth of who she really was, but Bethany got in the way of her plans. *They both were wearing the same top the night that Ali went missing. However, it was revealed that Jason didn't see Charlotte but he really saw Bethany Young. **During the night that Alison disappeared, Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and dressed exactly like Alison did. Charlotte was outraged and snuck out with her, and when she reached the DiLaurentis's household she saw a blonde girl in a yellow top. Thinking it was Bethany, she hit Alison over the head. When she learned that is wasn't Bethany but Ali, she was crushed and thought that she had killed her sister. However she didn't really kill her, as Alison was pulled out of the ground by Mrs. Grunwald. *When she was taken back to Radley, she met Mona Vanderwaal - the first A. When Mona told her about the girls - thinking she was talking to Alison due to the medication she was on, she told Charlotte that the Liars were happy that Alison was gone. This infuriated Charlotte and made her want revenge on the girls for wanting her sister gone, and decided to pick up the game and become A. *During her time as A, she suspected that Alison wasn't dead, and lured Alison back to Rosewood because she knew that if the girls were ever in trouble Ali would be there. Her suspicions were true, and when Alison was revealed to be alive she tried to find Ali and succeeded. *Charlotte dressed up as Red Coat on Alison's request, to distract A in Ravenswood. *When Charlotte was arrested as a suspect in the murder of Detective Holden, Alison helped her get out of the country by giving Charlotte her alias Vivian Darkbloom. She was then seen boarding a plane to Paris, France. **It was later revealed that she was addicted to the game of being A, and instead stayed in the country to continue being A. *She returned around Christmas time to visit Alison, and to make sure that she was okay after Mona's "death". *In Game Over, Charles, Charlotte revealed her true identity to Alison and also revealed herself to be A. She also told Alison the truth of why she became A, and her story. **When Charlotte was about to jump off the roof of Radley, Alison was seen begging for her sister not to jump and saying that it" wasn't to late to know her family". Alison then yelled, "Charlotte don't!" and so she didn't jump. *It is presumed that they will still keep in contact even if Charlotte is re-admitted to Radley. Gallery images-2.jpg|Cali with the same yellow top Cece and Ali.jpg|Cali talking in the car images-3.jpg|Cape May images-6.jpg 5x01~14.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E13 How the A Stole Christmas 26.jpg Cece as a.gif|Charlotte reveals that she is A to Alison cece_alison_bethany.gif|Charlotte about to hit Ali thinking she's Bethany cece_hits_ali.gif|Charlotte hits Ali with the rock still thinking she's Bethany cece_not_ali.gif|Charlotte finding out she didn't hit Bethany but Alison instead Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings